I hate you, You love me?
by Bukiyo
Summary: Sakura was treated badly by her parents. Her parents, Vampire hunters, caught a prized Vampire, Sasuke Uchiha. When a huge earthquake happened, Sakura released Sasuke. Will this be his -smack- Dont tell them! Grumpy Uchiha-man,Jeez. Wel, since SASUKE w- o
1. Chapter 1

A lady took a seat in a swirvel chair beside my bed. A clip board sat in her lap, a pen held by her lips. I look up at the ceiling, not glancing nor speaking to her. My throat was dry, my head ached from the dim sun shining into the black room. I felt it.. The only heat sorce in the room. The lady in the chair next to me... The only color I could see in the room was in the corner of my eye to the right of me. It was a girl with bright bubblegum pink hair hiding in the corner of the room. The light shined at the perfect angle so I can see her face. Her face was pale, like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes widened, showing her big jade eyes. She trembled in fear.

"Who are you...?" I asked husked, for a silver strap held my head to the bed. In fact, by the feeling of my body, I was on a pure silver hospital bed. It stung, but I would not show defeat. The lady gave a wide grin, then a faint laugh.

"Why, I am Shukahe Haruno" The lady said rather full of herself. I narrowed my eyes, as I scanned the room. The only exit seemed to be the window. It was dawn, and the sun rising quickly. "Now, now. How are you going to get out of this one young Uchiha?" The lady taunted. I smirked, What a stupid lady I laughed, I looked past the old hag to the left of me, and noticed a irregular wall. It must be see through from the other side... "How long will the Uchiha heir stay alive when the sun shines on your skin?" The lady hummed to herself. "Come to me now" the lady ordered. I looked to my right to see the frightened girl, stare horrified past me and at the Lady. In an instant the girl appeared next to the hag. I stare at them intently, as they discussed something. The pink haired girl jolted back into the dark. I could faintly see her pink hair fly side to side. "Do it now!" The lady barked.

"But he-" The girl protested. I am....

"A Vampire" The lady hissed.

Bukiyo- Bwahaha... Ha. Ha. .....? M'kay. Comment/ review whatever it's called. :]

Interview with... A Vampire!! Behind the scenes!

Bukiyo- So, Sasuke Uchiha. The young heir of the Vampire clan. Destiny to marry a-

Bukiyo- Ah, Um, Uchiha Sasuke. Can I please ask.. Why are you glaring at me intently. And giving off an evil aura. And showing your really sharp fangs, that i really wanna poke. And now giving me an evilier glare and aura......

Sasuke- ......

Bukiyo- .......

Bukiyo- Sooooo, Whats your favorite color....?

Sasuke- *sigh*

Bukiyo- Well fine Mr. Grumpy pants, go back to the dark, creepy, evil little cave you live in!

Sasuke- I live in a house....

Bukiyo- It spoke!!!!!!!! O.O

Bukiyo- .... And now your glaring at me again.....


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

_"But he-" The girl protested. I am..._

_"A Vampire" The lady hissed._

Shukahe stood up, pushing the chair into the wall. The boy on the bed followed Shukahe's swift movements, then

SLAP

"You have one hour" Shukahe ordered, then swiftly left the room with a clap and a slammed door. Silence engulfed the room, then a lock clipped near the area of the door.

"A-Are you o-okay?" The small shadowed figure whispered. The boy narrowed his eyes, as the figure walked from the shadows and to the side of the bed, still in the shadows. "I-It must sting r-really bad" The girl hesitated. "I-I mean s-silver a-and Vampire's" The pink haired girl mumbled. "I-I'm S-Sakura" Sakura stuttered. The boy narrowed his eyes, then smirked.

"Why would I want to know your name?" The boy questioned. The girl jolted back, as she rubbed her arm, as she heard the tension in his voice.

"I-I. I'm n-not going to k-kill you. T-this is the f-first time for me t-talking to someone..." Sakura admitted shamefully. The boy stare at her, then turn his head to his right.

"Sasuke" Sasuke replied, his voice horse. Sakura smiled. Sasuke glance over at Sakura, who stare at the floor, her eyes saddened.

"I-Im glad I got to m-meet someone w-who actually t-talked to me" Sakura said, her voice muffled. Sasuke look at her, and saw tears flood down her cheeks. Sakura limped towards the window, then pulled the blinds down before the sun touched Sasuke. The house began shaking viciously. Sakura ran to where Sasuke lay, then unlatched the silver strap that held him to the bed. Sakura stumbled to the edge of the bed, then unlatched the straps that held his feet. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he caught a full glimpse of Sakura's face.

'She is....' Sasuke whispered to himself. The house began caving in, peices of wall falling from the ceiling. Sakura ran into the corner of the room, as the door slammed open. Two men ran swiftly past the falling peices of building, and to Sasuke, blood covering their bodies. One had spiked blonde hair, and three black lines on either sides of his cheeks. The other had a rare silver spiked hair to the left, and a navy blue mask covering his nose and below.

"C'mon, Teme. Mission abort. The two escaped" The blonde stated with a wide smirk. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he scan the room.

"What are you waiting for, Sasuke?" The silver haired man questioned eagerly, dodging peices of the ceiling. Sasuke noticed a flash of pink hair past a peice of the ceiling. Sasuke pulled the sword latched to the blondes belt, lightining surrounded the sword, then flew across the room, inflaming the ceiling peices. Each peice lighting different parts of the room on fire.

"Kakashi! Naruto! Leave!" Sasuke ordered, as he jumped from the bed and walked to the unconsious body laying on the floor. The two glance at each other, then jump out the now broken window. Sasuke swooped Sakura from the ground, then briskly walked towards the window. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he noticed the bruises, burns, and cuts across her body. Sasuke clenched his teeth, then jumped from the fourth story and landed perfectly on the bench that sat in the front of the house. The fire completely demolished the house, sending puffs of clouds and ashes into the clear blue sky.

"Never would of thought Teme to save a human" Naruto laughed, as he nudged Kakashi. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, as Sasuke stare at the girl.

"What are you going to do with her?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke brushed her long bangs to the side of her face. Sasuke moved Sakura's wrist to his mouth, his fangs growing longer.

"Oh My God! Sasuke-Teme! You LOVE her!!??" The obnoxious blonde, Naruto blurted out. Sasuke froze, then glared at Naruto. Naruto stepped behind kakashi. Kakashi rose an eyebrow as he heard Naruto mumuring something. The two jolted to reality, as Sasuke walked into the forest that surrounded the burning house. "G-Geh! Teme! What're you doin with her!?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke continued to walk briskly farther into the forest.

'Sakura.....' Sasuke whispered.

Bukiyo- Ahem. So, Naruto Uzumaki. What is your........ Favorite color...?

Naruto- Orange~ Datebayo!

Bukiyo- *sigh of relife* Interesting. And, How do you feel about Sasuke Uchiha? He seems a little.... You know...

Naruto- Scary?

Bukiyo- Yeah..

Naruto- Well, he does punch me alot. And kick me. And electricute me. And burn me. And throw me off a building. And pull me hair. AND my ears. And-

Bukiyo- So he abuses you???

Naruto- What?

Bukiyo- .......

Naruto- ........


End file.
